


【铁鹰】三个Fuck词产生的原因

by MuMuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD
Summary: 梗（原话来自我豚的复制粘贴~）：正在搞暧昧的铁鹰，有一天铁罐受伤了，醒来之后，他觉得自己已经和Clint在一起五周年了，而且继续很恩爱。队友都觉得反正你们本来也就应该在一起，没说什么。Clint态度模糊，Tony还是在在求偶阶段（。） 其实两个人的相处模式没变，就是因为Tony的意识，突然之间变得不是暧昧，而是真的。知道又一天，Tony发现了自己在两年前的花边报道。一脸 What the fuck





	【铁鹰】三个Fuck词产生的原因

“What the f——”

“Language，Tony”刚刚结束战斗的Steve摘下自己的头盔，看着自己的老朋友正身着钢甲，脸上还挂了些彩，举着手中被风吹过来的报纸

又是幸运的纽约市，再一次的危险入侵，爆炸，拆楼......这是家常便饭，不过更幸运的是纽约人民还有复仇者联盟。在狠狠踢了敌人屁股之后，Tony卸下面甲看着被炸掉的大楼，万幸楼内人群已全部疏散，就在环视下一张被烟火烧掉一半的旧报纸糊到了他的小腿上，本想着拿掉的Tony却在低头时看见了一张熟悉到不能再熟悉的脸

Steve预感得到，当Tony看见报纸上的那条新闻会发生什么，毕竟Tony现在情况有些特殊，但是两米左右的位置可是站着两个才被救下来的小孩，脏话被孩子听到可不好

望向Tony一脸不可思议的表情，Steve只能上前拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰

“这是我？”Tony指着旧报纸上的照片大喊，新闻中出现Tony Stark本是很正常的事情，但被拍到的照片是Tony在酒店阳台上搂着个美艳模特热吻的样子，很明显的偷拍，当然也是两年前Tony Stark的日常生活

“嗯，可能，应该，咳，”Steve轻咳了一声，“Tony你的私生活我们是不会过问的”

“我的天啊，这不可能，这五年来我一直都和Clint在一起，怎么可能，这一定是假的，这是诽谤，我要告这家报社！这是在挑拨我和Clint的关系！”

“队长，你们那边结束了吗？”耳机中传来了Clint的声音

“额...嗯，结束了，不过——”

“Clint这不是真的！”Tony着急地澄清着些事情，打断了Steve的话

“发生了什么？”Clint在耳机另一边毫不知情

Tony被这一问而哽住了，Clint还不知道自己手里这张报纸的事情

 

复仇者大厦——

“Tony，这没什么的，两年前你还没和我在一起”Clint坐在沙发上看了一眼桌上的那张报纸，又低头摆弄起手机，左滑一下右滑一下

Tony居然还给带回来了？Natasha在母舰上听Steve说了刚才发生的事，一脸无语地望向沙发另一边的Steve

别问我，我不知道。Steve满脸写着这个

Natasha盯着眼前的这个爱情冲昏了头的人，翻了白眼

“Tony，我想我们解释过这个事情了。你和Clint没在一起，虽然也差不多，”Natasha又翻了个白眼，“但现在是现在，未来是未来”

未来？没错，按照眼前这个Tony Stark的描述推断，他来自于五年后的未来。为什么未来的Tony会来到这儿？这还是个未知。

Tony忙了近六天的实验后终于有了些成果，愉快去睡觉的Tony在一觉醒来后，就变成了这样

 

而当时的情景是这样的——

睡够了的Tony还没睁开眼睛，就习惯性的去搂应该睡在身旁的人，但身边触感的空白让他睁开了眼睛，还模糊的视线能感受到屋内一切熟悉的轮廓，可Tony却蹭地一下从床上弹起

这是一个人生活的房间，不是两个人的状态。这样的感知让Tony感到茫然，可房间仍旧是他的没有错

无解的人只好走出房间一探究竟，Tony来到公共区域，从房间出来的一路都没什么太多的变化，却总是哪里不对，Bruce的问候，Steve晨跑回来的身影...任何都没有什么差错

他就这样到了厨房，厨房里Clint正弯腰在冰箱里趴进半个身子找吃的，拿出三明治的Clint一手拄在料理台上，正准备吃的时候一双手从身后搂住腰，耳边响起了略微沙哑的声音

“亲爱的，你去哪儿？”

刚被搂住的那一刻，Clint身子一顿，但接近自己的人身上的气息是他熟悉的，是Tony

Clint放松了神经，可这样的姿势仿佛对于现在的两人有些过于亲密了，即使两个人对彼此都有好感，Clint一直都知道Tony在追求他，但他可能还需要些推力

这样的怀抱充满了Tony的气息，让他贪恋想要沉浸于此，但他仍旧努力试图自然地从Tony的怀抱中挪出来，完成后花了几秒钟调整略微急促的呼吸，转过身抬头

“早，铁罐儿”Clint给了Tony一个灿烂的笑容，一个对谁都可以扬起的笑容，Tony因此蹙起了眉头，这不对，他心中想。

“亲爱的，你哪里不舒服吗？”Tony担心地望向他，不安地牵起对方垂在腿边的手，熟练地将手指交叉握紧，掌心摩擦Clint掌心上的茧子，柔软的唇与粗粝的胡渣，极其不同的触感同时沾落在Clint的手背上

如果说拥抱还在承受范围内，那亲吻的动作就完全越线了，而且Tony的动作来的如此驾轻就熟，仿佛已经做过成百上千遍了。

不对，Clint心中嚷起。“你是谁？”他警觉了起来却觉得别扭

“我当然是Tony，Tony Stark！”Clint的反应同样让Tony不舒服起来

这不正常，Clint是自己的爱人，在一起多年的爱人对自己的动作怎么会有这样的反应？爱人！对，就是这儿，Tony找到从起床开始产生的不适感是哪里来的了，Clint，现在Clint对他的感觉就仿佛回到了两人还没在一起的时候

“Jarvis，现在是什么时候？”Tony的脑子里有一种不妙的想法

“2013年8月20日早上8点21分，Sir”精准的时间从AI温润有礼的声音中报出

“What the Fuck！”Tony大喊了一声

 

时间回到现在——

Clint仍旧坐在沙发上，但除了Tony以外，其他人已经离开。Clint双手搓了搓脸，瞥见小心翼翼注视他的Tony

“Tony，其实这没什么，对我而言，我们的关系并不是你说的那样，这没对我来说，真的没，没什么的，”Clint语气听起来很轻松，如果忽略那不自然的停顿，“别在意”他又加了一句，但不知是对Tony还是自己，然后起身向自己的房间走去

回到房间的Clint默默地擦拭着自己的弓，布料擦过弓身发出细微的嚓嚓声，眼睛盯着房间中的哪个角落，仔细看却能发现目光并没有聚焦

他在思考，思考他与Tony的关系。之前的Tony与自己处于一种暧昧的状态，那是一张保护膜，它让自己享受Tony的关注却又保证自己不会因此超过那条线，更近一步的那条线。可现在的Tony让他无所适从，从这个Tony出现至今，那微妙的平衡被打破，不再是你来我往，而是变成了理所应当。Tony对他甜柔的爱使他既享用又不安

Clint不希望成为Tony口中那个相伴五年的爱人吗？不，当然不，Clint对人的好是直接，如果没有同样的感情他与Tony之间都不会存在那个队友们口中的“暧昧”。可从小流浪的颠沛流离使Clint在情感这方面有缺失，信任缺失，他可以将后背留给自己的队友们，但把心留给一个人，这种选择使他感到恐慌，与Tony如隔着薄纱的交往虽也是另一种煎熬，但现在Tony直接爱人的对待，使他心底滋生出一种极度的渴望，将两人之间的那条线抹掉的渴望，意识上的恐惧令他退缩得不像个超级英雄，但毕竟剖开自己内心的赤裸从曾经的经验来看是没有好结果的

Clint就这样将弓身上的一块擦了小半个小时，出神的他连Tony站在他身后都没注意到

“那儿很脏吗？”Tony不客气地坐到了他旁边的位置，完全了解爱人习惯的Tony知道Clint的表情意味着什么，紧张或者无法冷静时他才会一遍遍地清理他的“伙伴”

Clint因为突然出现的声音身子轻颤了一下，磕磕绊绊地说：“有，有什么事吗？”

Tony没有出声，只是盯着他看，这让正在想眼前人的Clint莫名心虚，于是他又张口道：“你是饿了吗？冰箱里还有吃的，如果不想吃这些，就出去吃怎么样？我知道一家新开的点不错...”

“我觉得你想要个拥抱”他的小鸟看起来不太好，虽然不知道他在思考些什么，但是Clint的一举一动都在透露着不安，下意识地用拇指拨弄弓弦，不停地扯开话题，蓝色眸子里的闪躲，深知爱人的Tony完全懂得Clint处于什么样的情绪下

所以，没等到Clint再说什么,Tony直接拥住了Clint，坚实的双臂将Clint紧紧环住，这样的力道能让Clint觉得安心，Tony知道

怀中的Clint犹如北极的一块硬冰，僵直却倔强，可Tony好像很有耐心，手指在金色的发丝间轻抚，过了不知道多久，顽强的冰块开始慢慢地消融，不确定的手点在Tony的背上，犹豫拿开时被另一只手按在那里，就这样两个人静静地靠在一起

“你就是这样让我同意了的吗？”Clint忽然开口说，“讨厌的聪明人”

“嗯...可没有这么简单”Tony的语气在Clint出生声随之轻松了起来

这样的回答好像突然引起了Clint的好奇心“你做了什么？”

“我们两个一起建立了一个家”Tony感到背上的手倏地收紧，于是抚慰道，“Clint，放松”

“你不需要回应什么，把它当成理所应当，亲爱的，我爱你是我的心甘情愿，而你的选择也是我的心甘情愿。时间可以证明一切，无论是五年前的我，还是这个我都是证明的结果，而且”Tony将Clint置于面对面的位置，双手却仍握在肩上，“再来个五年的我也只会是这个结果的延续”

Tony的眸子流淌的情感将惧怕赤露的Clint小心翼翼地包裹起来，散发的热度轻烫了Clint的肌肤

 

几个小时后——

Clint的床上，脸对脸地躺着两个人，Clint和Tony，安安静静地睡着

起初只是在Tony说完话后的温存，窝在一堆软乎乎的被子中，空气中谁也不忍心打破的安详如能使人自愿丢盔卸甲的美酒，醉得Clint就着Tony的怀抱睡了过去，而好久没有享受到爱人入怀的Tony也跟着愉悦地放松下来

Tony缓缓地睁开了眼睛，近在咫尺的人脸让还有些未清醒的Tony吃了一惊，心心念念的人竟然躺在自己怀里！ 起身环视了一圈，发现自己和Clint一同躺在Clint的房间里，他的大脑直接当机了

Clint本就睡得不深，感觉到床上的动静就醒了过来

“Tony？”

“Clint，虽然我非常高兴，但是发生了什么？”Tony一脸茫然看向冲着自己揉了揉眼睛的人

“我们可以继续躺一会儿，我会慢慢告诉你”说完，Clint凑近，轻啄在Tony的小胡子上

“所以就是五年的我？”

“没错”

“That`s fucking awesome！”


End file.
